


still our hands match

by MissusCarlikins



Series: i want this more than life [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt his free hand slide up her back, his fingers teasing the hairs on the nape of her neck, and she twisted her fingers into his hair, tugging his head back so she could get to his neck. He groaned when she nipped at the skin and she felt his hand dip back down. When he paused to squeeze her ass she lifted her head and stared at him. He smirked and she released his hair to slide her hand down his arm and grab his hand, tugging it above his head and slipping her fingers through his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still our hands match

Calloused fingers skimmed along her sides and her head fell back with a breathless giggle. The hands paused on her hips and she lifted her head to glance down at Gajeel who was staring up at her. His hair fell around his face and his eyes burned with desire, and she was struck by how unbelievably sexy he was.

When he caught her staring he smirked and dropped a kiss to her navel. His hair teased her stomach and her toes curled as the muscles bunched under the skin.

"Gajeel," she breathed, reaching out to twist her fingers in his hair. He chuckled, his breath fanning across her skin, gooseflesh erupting in its wake. She tugged at his hair and he grinned, crawling up the bed so his chin rested on her chest.

"Levy," he rumbled, the word vibrating through her body and she shivered when she felt his fingers slide down her thigh, the thumbs stroking along the inside.

"Gajeel." Her voice was firmer this time and she released his hair to grip his shoulders. "We just did it three times. You can't seriously be telling me you want to go again."

He smirked, his teeth glinting in the light, and dipped his head to press a kiss to the swell of her breast. "C'mon, it's been twenty minutes already."

She laughed and shook her head. "No way."

He pouted but his fingers slipped away from the danger zone and back to her hips, once there he gripped tight and spun. She laughed, landing on top of him with a huff. For a moment she stayed like that, her ear pressed against his chest and his heartbeat loud in her head, but then she straightened, using his shoulders for leverage. She felt his hands slip past her hips and yelped when he squeezed her ass.

"Gajeel," she tsked, pressing her hand against his face, and she shivered when she felt the first swipe of his tongue against her fingers. She pulled her hand back, only to be stopped by his fingers around her wrist.

He stared up at her and she felt her body clench at the fire that burned in his eyes. Once again she tugged at her hand, but there was no effort behind it, and when he pressed a kiss to each fingertip she dropped her head, her lids drooping. He smirked and slid his hand down to twine his fingers through hers, shifting up on his elbows so he could claim his mouth with hers.

She melted at the first touch, her free arm wrapping around his neck while her fingers tightened around his. She could feel him smirking against her mouth and she nipped at his bottom lip, soothing the sting with a kiss.

She felt his free hand slide up her back, his fingers teasing the hairs on the nape of her neck, and she twisted her fingers into his hair, tugging his head back so she could get to his neck. He groaned when she nipped at the skin and she felt his hand dip back down. When he paused to squeeze her ass she lifted her head and stared at him. He smirked and she released his hair to slide her hand down his arm and grab his hand, tugging it above his head and slipping her fingers through his.

Then she dipped her head back to his, her mouth hovering an inch above his. He struggled to close the distance, but with his hands stretched over his head, he couldn't lift it high enough.

"Levy," he whined, although she knew he would never admit to that.

"Nope," she murmured, smirking down at him. "We have things to do today."

He groaned and dropped his head back to the bed, and she laughed. She pressed a kiss to his mouth, lingering for a moment, before sliding off the bed. Her fingers slid down his arms as she went and she chuckled when she saw the shudder ripple through his body.

"You're an evil temptress," he muttered, watching as she sashayed towards the bathroom. She made sure to add an extra sway to her step, knowing he was watching her ass.

She paused at the door, glancing over her shoulder, and sure enough his eyes were locked on her ass, but when she stopped he raised his gaze to her face and her entire body clenched at the heat in his eyes. The fire started by his fingers blazed hotter under her skin and she licked her lips, her mouth twisting with a smirk.

"Y'know," she breathed. "If you join me in here it'll free up some—" She didn't even get the last word out before Gajeel was off the bed. She laughed when he grabbed her around the waist, and he swallowed the laugh with a bruising kiss.

She tore her mouth away from his and pushed him towards the shower. He dragged her with him and she only had a second to get the water on before she found herself pressed against the nearest wall. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He groaned against her neck and she felt his fingers slide down to her ass, but he didn't go any further. Instead he tugged his head away from her neck and stared at her from under his hair, his eyes searching her face.

She licked her lips and squeezed her knees, tugging him closer. "Only one more time, alright?"

And when he smiled and slid his fingers between her legs she decided she didn't care if she couldn't walk for the next week.

It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the image I kept getting in my head was Levy holding Gajeel's hands above his head, their fingers intertwined as they did stuff, but I didn't feel like writing actual sex. Unfortunately I didn't do a very good job hitting that image, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.


End file.
